Super Cool
Super Cool Super Cool joined the Forums in 2007 when he was looking for Dragon ball z Power levels. He noticed that there was a forum and decided to join. At the time he was a noob that believed Superbuu was weaker than kid buu, tried to fit the movies into the canon timelines and thought the manga was a sidestory based on the anime. At the time of his joining he didn't like Naruto which led to the first rivalry. The First Rivalry At the time Super Cool didn't like Naruto that much and he enjoyed DBZ as his favorite manga/anime. There he met with Nikushimi and they had contradictions and they had a mutual hatred. Super Cool also had a few fights with SS2 Vegeto over not only Naruto but Bleach being inferior to DBZ. The new Super Cool After Super Cool stopped argueing with Nikushimi and SS2 Vegeto(and other members) Super Cool decided to read Naruto and he liked it. His favorite character of all time became Tobi. Niku Reaches 10,000 This was definately the thing that caused Super Cool to be known(and hated by MFG). Super Cool felt gratitude towards Nikushimi because Super Cool felt it was because of Nikushimi that he liked Naruto. Nikushimi did the unthinkable and reached the legendary status of 10,000 posts. After this event Super Cool made dozens and dozens of posts saying the same thing, praising Nikushimi. After these posts people began to know who Super Cool was and he was no longer an unknown. It was during this time that Super Cool also began posting his "I'm a good boy" catch phrase and "Niku-Sempai". MFG vs Super Cool After this Super Cool instantly began being hated by nearly every veteran member from MFG. Super Cool felt a strong hatred towards Empathy, Manic and Halcyon. They felt that same hatred towards him. It became so bad the MFG lounge got filled with all these threads that they had to make the gas Chamber. The Gas Chamber This was what definitely made Super Cool the hated member he is now. In this section Super Cool would constantly spam about useless stuff like Tobi and Nikushimi. He even began a topic about how much he hated Atheists. Atheists vs Super Cool It's no surprise that Super Cool doesn't like Atheists. It's not known whether it was a real life experience with atheists or an MFG encounter with atheists but he doesn't like atheists. This was made clear in the last thread he posted "attn Atheists" which lead into a huge flame war which was so huge that Burning Vegeta one of the members that had a close relationship with Super Cool actually went against Super Cool. This could be the reason that Super Cool left MFG but it isn't known. Super Cool's Departure The last known post by Super cool was "*Super Cool Leaves MFG*" many thought he was just joking and they didn't care. Nobody knows why he left or if he'll ever return. He just left and he hasn't returned. Some say that it's because he became so hated that he just didn't want to be hated anymore. Some say it was because he felt he lost his closest friend on MFG. Relationships with other members Nikushimi: Super Cool idolizes Nikushimi but Nikushimi sort of ignores Super Cool. Ultimate_Gohan: They were once great friends in the Text games but turned into enemies when Super Cool became MFG's most hated. SportsFreak: Another of Super Cool's closest friends. Sportsfreak stopped going to MFG. Jack: Jack was another friend since they had a mutual hatred towards atheists. burningvegeta: This was problably Super Cool's closest friends on MFG. They both enjoyed making art-related stuff and they got along great. They fought in the Attn Atheist thread and it is believed that Super cool couldn't handle losing BV that he left.(It's unknown) Empathy, Manic, Halcyon: They share a mutual hatred towards each other. Super Cool's spammish nature gets on their nerves and they're methods of attempting to correct people gets on his nerves. It's unlikely that these members and Super Cool will ever stop hating each other. Other older members: They hate super Cool but he doesn't really seem to hate them. Memes Over 9000: He constantly uses this even when it doesn't make sense. I'm a good boy/I'll be a good boy: This is from his favorite character Tobi. It's been overused that most if not all members hate seeing those words. Favorite Anime and Manga Characters Tobi(Naruto): Most if not all members will say he's in love with Tobi. Vegito(DBZ): Only the people in the DBZ section will know that he liked Vegito alot because during his early days he would say that Base Vegito was 5x stronger than SS Gogeta.